Tallon Overworld
|0=ShinRyoga |1=EXShadow}}Tallon.png |Caption= |0=Jin Kazama fighting Sub-Zero on ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's Tallon IV |1=Haohmaru fighting Geese Howard on EXShadow's Tallon Overworld}} |Creator=ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH EXShadow |Downloadlink=ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version EXShadow's version}} Tallon Overworld is a location found on Tallon IV, a fictional planet from the Metroid universe that appeared in the original Metroid Prime. It serves as the main hub of the planet, being connected to all but one of the other areas that Samus visits and where she lands her gunship. After escaping the exploding Frigate Orpheon, with her suit downgraded to the bare-minimum Power Suit thanks to Ridley, Samus lands on Tallon IV's lush overworld after the Space Pirate frigate crash-lands there. In contrast to Tallon IV's other, more desolate locations, the Overworld is ripe with plant life and is constantly subjected to heavy downpours, making it more of a swamp. In M.U.G.E.N, Tallon Overworld has been made by ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH and EXShadow, though the former's version is known as Tallon IV. Both stages take place on the Landing Site area of the Overworld, with Samus' gunship visible in the background. ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version Despite the name of the stage relating to the entire planet, ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version of the stage is still situated at the Landing Site area on the Overworld portion of the planet, with the fight taking place to the left side of Samus' gunship. The stage employs the use of deltas to make its four separate layers move at varying velocities, with the layers moving at a slower velocity the further they are into the background; rain that swamps the battleground is joined intermittently by quick flashes of lightning, though the rain falling in periodic rows and at different speeds means that there is occasionally a significant gap between one row of rain and the next. A small but noteworthy feature about this stage is the single blue blast door visible in the far background that would lead to the Canyon Cavern; a secondary noteworthy but potentially problematic feature is the stage's low z-offset, which can lead to certain lifebars obscuring the bottom of some characters or certain gauges/explods being dropped out of view. ShinRyoga's thick outline art style is prevalent on this stage and can be most prominently seen on Samus' gunship. 'Videos' Mother of M.U.G.E.N... Mugen 338 Phazon Puppetry EXShadow's version EXShadow's version of the stage is set on the Landing Site area of Tallon Overworld and has the battle take place in front of Samus' gunship, though with the gunship situated at a considerable distance into the background. The stage gives an impressive view of the area's lush, grassy terrain, as well as its imposing tress and Red Starburst flowers seen high in the background; heavy rain that perpetually pours down onto the ground is accompanied by the occasional flashes of lightning, while the clouds responsible for this weather can be seen moving across the sky at considerable speeds. Two blue blast doors can be viewed on the far right side of the stage and to the upper left of the gunship, the one on the right leading to the Canyon Cavern and the one to the upper left of the gunship leading to the Alcove, which is the room where Samus would acquire the Space Jump Boots. All of the stage's impressive visuals do not come without considerable cost, as its rather hefty 92 MB sprite file and overly large sprites can cause some serious lag on older machines, even more so than the creator's second iteration of their Final Destination stage. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages